This specification is directed generally to query suggestions for a query. Information retrieval systems, such as Internet search engines, enable users to locate information in a large database. For example, Internet search engines enable users to access information such as web pages, images, text documents, and/or multimedia content in response to a search query submitted by a user consisting of one or more search terms.
Some information retrieval systems may provide one or more query suggestions to a user as the user is typing a query. The query suggestions(s) essentially complete the partial query by typing ahead for the user. The user may choose one of the query suggestions to utilize as a submitted query and/or to utilize as the basis for a submitted query (e.g., by modifying, adding to, and/or subtracting from the selected query suggestion). The query suggestions are often generated via past user queries and/or generated automatically.